


Sibling Rivalry

by LadyGaGalion



Category: Thor (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/pseuds/LadyGaGalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nailing Thor and Loki's relationship took a lot of <i>hard</i> work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/6420.html?thread=12995092#t12995092) at Norsekink and based on [this video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibr7fTGGqdE).

"How important was it to nail the relationship between Thor and Loki? How hard did you work on that?"

It's the phrasing of the question that brings makes Chris's cheeks feel hot. Beside him, Tom is caressing his own neck with a barely contained smile, and Chris suddenly finds it difficult to breathe. He scrambles to formulate a coherent response.

"Sometimes you get lucky and you work with people you get along with and that just makes it an easier process. It’s easier to find the little hooks into the relationship."

 _Looking up at his brother, Thor decides that Loki’s costume involves way too many pieces of clothing, and he wonders how much time it would take to get it all off. Not that it matters, because Loki is straddling him and his hands are pinned above his head._

“We both know what it’s like to have siblings and have that rivalry and we had... we had so much fun sort of playing around with it.”

 _”You win, brother,” Thor says. “I’m yours to do with as you please.”_

 _A lascivious smile spreads across Loki’s face. “Is that so?”_

 _Loki gyrates his hips suggestively and Thor feels a surge of pleasure to his cock. He nods._

 _Loki lets go of Thor’s wrists with one hand and uses it to undo Thor’s trousers, and his own. Thor could use the opportunity to escape, but he doesn’t; he knows his brother needs this._

 _Loki takes both their cocks in hand and begins to jerk them off while whispering nasty things, his breath hot on Thor’s ear. It is the most erotic moment of Thor’s life._

Chris thinks it was the most erotic moment of his life as well and, risking a glance down at the bulge in Tom’s trousers, realizes that he probably isn’t the only one.


End file.
